


a type of sweet wreckery

by ashers_kiss



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/pseuds/ashers_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things Tony can deal with <i>later</i>, back in the caves, he needs JARVIS to just stop talking for all of five minutes right now, because.  Because Loki is losing it right in front of him, and Tony hasn’t a fucking <i>clue</i> what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a type of sweet wreckery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).



> Written for [Teigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh)'s prompt in a Tumblr meme: _"Brontide" (the low rumbling of distant thunder) - Loki, Avengers Killjoys AU_.
> 
> This ended up being more Loki/Tony again, darling, I’m sorry. Part of a Killjoys crossover AU T.~ and I have a _lot_ of fun with, the origins of which you can find [here](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/7492.html#cutid1).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://ashers-kiss.livejournal.com/10260.html#cutid1) (and edited just slightly since then). Title by [Natalie Diaz on her poem, These Hands, If Not Gods](http://dark-siren.tumblr.com/post/62823585992/i-began-thinking-of-how-my-own-hands-work-upon-a).

The rain’s really coming down (because it never rains, not in this desert, but it fucking _pours_ ), and Tony can barely see even with the helmet, so it’s probably not one of his best ideas to slide the faceplate up; JARVIS is telling him exactly that, actually, talking about rust and sensor issues and all things Tony can deal with _later_ , back in the caves, he needs JARVIS to just stop talking for all of five minutes right now, because. Because Loki is losing it right in front of him, and Tony hasn’t a fucking _clue_ what to do.

Water streams into his mouth and his eyes and, yeah, probably pooling in places he really needs it not to, and Loki’s reduced to a pacing black, wet shape against the rocks. There’s the occasional flash of green, smears of blue, and Tony blinks hard.

He thinks Loki might be shaking – pretty sure he was before the heavens opened (and sadly, that isn’t just an expression Tony can pull out his ass anymore, he wouldn’t put it past Odin to have figured out how to control the fucking _weather_ ), before Tony chased him down, even – but it’s not like he can _see_ , and Loki sure as hell isn’t letting him anywhere near. The armour’s scorched from the last time he tried.

He tries saying Loki’s name a few times, but for all he knows, Loki really doesn’t hear him over the racket. The rain’s hitting pretty hard off both sets of armour, after all. Then again, Loki could be so deep into his freak out that he isn’t even aware of Tony anymore.

Tony takes a single, careful step. Lifts his hands, fingers spread. Not that it means much when he’s wearing half the arsenal on his back, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

Loki doesn’t even pause. Tony refuses to think about it.

He’s within touching distance when he hears it, the low, deep echo on the horizon that rolls across the whole fucking sky (and he’s never got up the guts to ask about the goats, but he figures the old myths weren’t so far off). Loki _jerks_ , swings round wild enough that Tony has to move, _fast_ , unless he wants a fucking _staff_ to the face. (And as if he wasn’t worried enough before, because Loki’s _mocked_ them for doing that, when one of them hits too wide and lets him in, defences wide open.) Even this close, his face is nothing more than a bone-white smudge (because he wasn’t pale enough before), and – 

And Tony will swear that, just for a moment, his eyes flash red.


End file.
